


Pretty Little Slut

by bigwolfpup



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Cigarettes, M/M, Multi, Ouroboros AU, Ouropornos, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu finds someone is playing with his bunny, and he's not happy. He goes to Maverick to protect his precious toy, but what he ends up with is only more unhappiness, and a title that he hates to bottom of his rotten, Ouroboros-owned heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Slut

Pretty Little Slut  
Tiger & Bunny Ouropornos Fanfiction

The title had become common between the strange group. Slut. It was a cruel title, yes, but a pet name it surely was, and a pet name it remained.

  
Typically only Kotetsu used it. Occasionally Maverick said it. Always Barnaby begged for it. Normally it was exchanged to one person, hardly used in a threesome. That was when things got sketchy.

Sometimes Maverick wanted Barnaby, and Kotetsu would get possessive. Other times Maverick would crave Kotetsu. Then Barnaby would sit in the dark corner watching, always watching, never straying from the unethical show put before him. But none of the three cared.

  
Except for maybe Kotetsu.

  
The man hated the pet name. He hated how it rolled off Maverick's tongue when he was about to fuck the brunette's mouth. He hated being called a slut while he was penetrated deep. Every aspect of the name sickened him.

  
And yet, he accepted it just this one time. Just this one time, he had come to Maverick. Just this one time, he had begged the man to fuck him like a woman. Angst was higher than normal, and Kotetsu couldn't stand it anymore. He had given in the the man in charge of him, and damn was it embarrassing. Just one quick round, though. It was all he wanted, because someone had been touching Barnaby, his Barnaby, his pretty little slut.

  
That word again. He was pretty sure he just heard Maverick say it. "Why do you want me, slut," was what he said. Idiot.

  
"To protect Barnaby..." Damn he hated that man, but his dick felt so good when it was balls deep in Kotetsu's ass.

  
“From what? Barnaby is safe with me. Why do you care if he is safe or not.”

  
Kotetsu couldn’t answer. Otherwise, he would explode in Maverick’s face, and then he wouldn’t get fucked at all. Besides, he really did want a cock up his ass.

  
Maverick steps out from behind his desk, shedding his suit jacket and tie. He reaches out for Kotetsu, but the brunette flinches. Stupid reflexes. Good thing Maverick snatches Kotetsu’s tie and pulls him closer. Those fat lips grazing over the skin on Kotetsu’s neck, simply disgusting, but the brunette tolerates it.

  
What Kotetsu doesn’t tolerate is the man digging into his pants pockets and pulling out his box of unlit cigarettes. “Hey what the hell are you doing?! Those are mine you bastard.” He reaches for his prized cigarettes, some of the best in the city, but they are pulled away from him and set on Maverick’s desk.  
“You’re not getting them back. Consider them your payment.”

  
“Payment?! What the fuck does that meeaaaahh~” Kotetsu’s sentence is lost as his neck is attacked at the same time his groin is pressed into Maverick’s. He’s shamefully hard already. He’s been wanting it for hours.

  
Maverick knows this too. He’s been waiting for his precious pawn to come to him, the king. It took all day, but he finally came, and at the right time too.

  
Kotetsu groans out for more, his maroon eyes glittering in the little amount of light in the room. Simple fantasies are consumed and replaced with reality. He realizes there’s someone else in the room. Not knowing who it was drives Kotetsu mad, his weakened body attempting to push away Maverick, but to no avail.

  
“Wondering who’s watching?” Maverick hisses out.

  
Kotetsu averts his eyes, that sneer of Maverick’s making him physically sick. No reply comes from the brunette, but he audibly gasps when he catches a glimpse of blonde curls. “No…”

  
Maverick laughs as he contains Kotetsu’s struggling. “That’s right. It’s your buddy who’s watching. I’m glad you came when you did.”

  
“Get the fuck off me! I won’t do this in front of him!” He has no choice. He’s slammed to the ground faster than his eyes can follow. The breath is knocked out of him. His eyes are wide. His heart beats way too fast. His voice is silenced, even as his pants are yanked off hard. The metal buckle of his belt scratches his skin down his leg. All this is weird. He likes being hurt by Maverick, but in front of Barnaby is a little different. He knows Maverick isn’t going to take time to prepare him, so he relaxes while clenching his teeth together.

  
Maroon eyes keep their gaze fixed on blood red ones in the corner. The blonde curls are hardly visible, as well as the face that they belong to, but Kotetsu knows they show fear. So do his most likely. He doesn’t find out before he’s being impaled and stretched forcefully. His back arches and an inhuman scream comes from his throat. It hurts like hell, fuck does it hurt. The red eyes flinch in the corner at the scream.

  
“Come closer Barnaby,” Maverick coos. It’s sickening to Kotetsu. He would have punched the man had he not been balls deep in his ass.

  
Red eyes flicked towards Maverick, then look down and away from anyone, but Barnaby doesn’t move. He’s too scared to do anything but watch.

  
“Come here Barnaby,” the old man snaps.

  
Again Barnaby doesn’t move. His eyes widen and he shakes his head.”

  
“Come here!”

  
Kotetsu gasps, the yell also coming with a sharp thrust. A moan comes after, and red eyes look upon Kotetsu’s half naked body once more. Slowly, cautiously, he comes forward into the light. He does show fear, and Maverick hates it. He hates it so much that he pulls out of Kotetsu without much care and stands, walks to Barnaby, and slaps him so hard the blonde falls to the floor with a whimper.

  
Kotetsu is angry. He gets up, but is bent over by Maverick and is impaled once more. He is forced to bounce on Maverick’s thick cock, and it hurts so fucking good. Kotetsu moans several times. Drool runs out the side of his mouth. It’s so damn pleasing , the brunette is begging for more.

  
“Beg harder if you want more,” Maverick hisses.

  
“Oh fuck please!” Kotetsu arches his back so far the back of his head rests on Maverick’s shoulder. “Fuck me harder. Deeper god deeper please!”

  
Barnaby shudders, and he’s hard. Kotetsu’s moans are turning him on at such an intensity he can hardly stand it.

  
“Ah fuck yeah!” Kotetsu moans loud and unashamed. He’s still angry though. He hates Maverick with his guts. But a man has to do what he has to do to protect a pet.

  
Barnaby is mortified, frozen place and unable to move. But boy does he move when Maverick reaches out to touch him. He jumps and runs off, Maverick shouting for him to come back, but of course he doesn’t. So the man just slams Kotetsu into the tiled floor and fucks him until he comes three times.  
When it’s over, Kotetsu is thrown to the side, fully nude and body too weak to sit up.

  
Slut. That’s what he is called, and Maverick picks him up again, not in the comfortable way, but by the hair, so more like drags him to the door and shoves him out. Kotetsu’s head hits the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. He grimaces and shouts. Other Ouroboros agents walk by him, glancing at him with disgusted looks. He growls after a while and slams his fists on the wall, startling a few passing people.

  
“I’m not a slut!” he yells, startling even more. Kotetsu stands with a struggle and a furious expression. So what if he didn't have pants? He was going to his shared apartment with confidence.

  
The door to the room was slammed open, startling the blonde who hid inside. Barnaby had fled to the room, but now he knew he was going to be sucking on Kotetsu for awhile. It was something common for when the brunette came home angry. But Kotetsu is only interested in being left alone on this night. All he wants is dignity and dominance. Fuck, he hated Maverick with a burning passion.

  
With some caution enforced, Barnaby approaches Kotetsu with wide eyes. The brunette is already in bed, a new pair of underwear on and his top stripped to nothing. So Barnaby knows Kotetsu is really pissed just by what he is wearing. It's sad, but it kept his skin safe, his perfect pale skin that has hardly ever been blemished. It's a sin to even look upon the perfect man, and Kotetsu knows it. That's why his maroon eyes lock on the blonde as he moves closer. That's why his underwear, his fucking underwear, is getting tighter than it should be. Who wouldn’t want to fuck that man into unconsciousness. Kotetsu sure as hell wouldn’t want to leave the blonde unsatisfied.

  
“What do you want, Bunny?”

  
Barnaby stares lustfully. Does he even need to answer vocally?

  
“Fuck you,” Kotetsu hisses. “You know what to do.”

  
The blonde does know, and he does as he is told. He gets rid of that clean pair of underwear and sucks on Kotetsu. He does a good job, like he always does, hungry and desperate. He whines some, growing hard himself and it’s a fucking sight to see.

  
“You’ve been holding off on this haven’t you?” Kotetsu grabs a handful of the blonde curls and shoves his cock deep down Barnaby’s throat. “Come on, take it all. Don’t fucking throw up on me.”

  
Tears spring up at the corners of Barnaby’s eyes. He loves it, Kotetsu knows he does. It almost hurts the blonde how much he loves sucking and swallowing his elder’s cock. Who’s the real slut now?

  
More whimpers, more moans, more tears, more of everything comes from Barnaby, but he’s prevented from touching himself. Kotetsu forbids it. It’s painful how hard he is. It won’t be taken care of though unless he humps the air or something. He’s not forbidden to do that. So he takes action to ease his aching cock. Kotetsu gets curious about the action.

  
“Is someone wanting to be touched?” He sneers and fucks Barnaby’s mouth harder. “You wanna feel as good as me? You don’t deserve it, you little slut. You whore, You fucking bitch.”

  
Each name that is called out causes Barnaby to cry more, rock his hips more, breathe harder. He is going to get his last attempt at pleasure cut off, he is sure of it. He tries to beg for his freedom, his sweet, sweet redemption, but it’s hard to beg when you have a mouth full of dick.

  
Kotetsu stops his hips completely, and the blonde comes off to scream in frustration and such amazing pain that feels fucking amazing. “Get back here, whore! You’re not done until I say you are.” Those tanned hands reach out for Barnaby again and pull him back on to his cock. “You’re being a bad bunny. Start acting better or you won’t get what you want.”

  
As painful as it is, Barnaby forces himself to stay still. He wants to be fucked, but that’s not going to happen now. Or so he thinks.

  
“I can’t take this shit anymore. Turn around!” Barnaby doesn’t have time to move on his own before Kotetsu is flipping him around with his ass in the air. His face is buried in the blankets on the bed, his pants are ripped off, and Kotetsu buries his cock deep into Barnaby. “You don’t fucking deserve this, you ungrateful bitch.” Kotetsu slaps Barnaby’s ass on one cheek. The blonde cries out, his voice like a goddamned angel.

  
“Fuck you don’t deserve to sound like that.” Kotetsu grabs Barnaby’s throat and squeezes hard with nails digging into the skin. Strangled noises come from the blonde, but he moves his hips like he loves it.

  
“You don’t deserve any of this. You don’t deserve to even fucking breathe. You fucking slutty bunny. Fuck!” Kotetsu’s hips buck hard, Barnaby somehow getting out of his hold and screaming for mercy, screaming for forgiveness like a church goer. More thrusting deep into Barnaby, and the brunette is so close to his orgasm he can taste it.

  
“Kotetsu clean me!” Barnaby screams. “I repent! I repent, please!”

  
“You beg for your salvation like a prostitute in mass. You can’t fucking repent of your sins, you unholy bitch.” Kotetsu pulls out and throws Barnaby onto his back. “You’re not good enough to cum in. Open your pretty little mouth, you cum slut.” The brunette jerks off until he comes , sticking his leaking cock into Barnaby’s mouth and shoots down his throat. He fills the blonde’s mouth full, and pulls away to look at his work. Fucking beautiful.

  
Barnaby swallows everything, every last drop of cum, and lays there shivering. The tan hand that had been grabbing his cock releases. “Jerk yourself,” Kotetsu demands. It’s such a relief to touch himself, and Barnaby is writhing and moaning like the slut that he is until he comes.

  
The two have their own thoughts about the night. Why were they working for Maverick still? It makes no sense to either of them. Maverick is a fat, ugly fucker who knows no boundaries. Only a miracle could save them from him. But that is most likely never to happen. They both are signed by contract to Maverick. He owns them, but Kotetsu isn’t about to let Barnaby be taken over by that possessive man.  
Barnaby is curled up into a ball, shaking from his orgasm, when he hears his name called by Kotetsu.

“Barnaby, come here.” The voice is calm and soothing. It’s enough to make the blonde turn and crawl to his elder. The brunette wraps his arms around Barnaby in a tight embrace.

  
“You’ll repent one day. We both will. You just gotta hold on a bit longer.”

  
“Why does Maverick do this?” The question is very quiet and weak. Kotetsu doesn’t like how he sounds.

  
“Speak more confidently. That’s why Maverick does what he does. You appear weak before him, so he takes advantage of you.”

  
“Then why did he do that to you? You’re not weak.”

  
“Barnaby, as long as you’re forced to be involved with things, I’m gonna be weak. You belong to me, not that asshole.”

  
“Did you mean all those names you called me?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Why?”

  
“‘Cause I own you.”

  
Barnaby chews on his knuckle when Kotetsu hugs him tighter. “Kotetsu, please…”

  
Kotetsu looks down at Barnaby with lowered eyebrows. “You’re horny again aren’t you, little bunny.”  
Of course the blonde is, there’s no doubt that he is. Even if he denied all those names, they were all true.

  
“Hmph. I’m gonna watch this time. Besides, I could use another blowjob from you.”

  
Obedient to Kotetsu, Barnaby gets on to his knees and turns around. He starts his job once more, looking up at his elder.

  
“Are you a slut?”

  
Barnaby nods.

  
“Yeah you are. You’re my slut. My pretty little slut.”


End file.
